The prior art lacks an extremely reliable type of sensor or detection device that can distinguish between oil and water. Furthermore, it is important that such a device is able to detect the difference between the type of fluid, for example, such as the various grades of refined fuel/oil and water. Such a device, when incorporated into a pump control system, should be able to carry out each of the following functions:
1. Cause a pump to be turned on or off when water or oil/fuel is detected in a storage system; PA0 2. Give an indication that oil or water has been sensed; PA0 3. Provide a means to detect the presence and amount of emulsion in unctuous fluids. PA0 4. Sense a particular grade of oil and cause activation of an alarm, pump, or indicator light. PA0 To date, no such device has been available.